Color Quandary
by PhantomPenguin
Summary: Drakken and Shego have a little argument about what color results when blue and green are mixed.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, and I never will. **

The idea for this popped into my head the other day and was too good for me to pass up. It's my first foray into Kim Possible fan fiction, so I'd love some feedback!

* * *

"Teal!?" he ranted, looking into the object in front of him. "Why _teal _of all colors!? I wanted blue!"

"Blue?" Shego asked, raising an eyebrow. "Right…" She cracked her knuckles, the smallest green spark travelling lazily across her hands. "Why not green, hmmm?" Leaning in so that there were but inches between them, she narrowed her eyes. "You got a problem with green, Dr. D?"

He squirmed. "Well…uh…no, Shego, of course not!" he stammered. "I just thought…" Drakken trailed off, desperately trying to think of something that wouldn't offend her. "Well, I wasn't expecting teal, that's all," he muttered, returning his gaze to the source of their "discussion."

Shego put a hand on her hip and slowly nodded. "Okay, I'll admit that you do have a point there, Doc," she said, ignoring his startled look. "I mean, I know _I _wasn't expecting teal, and you were obviously hoping for blue." She leaned in closer to the piece of furniture in front of them, squinting at what lay in it. "Hey, are you sure that's teal?" she asked, poking his shoulder. "Because if you ask me…"

"Nobody _did _ask you, Shego!" Drakken barked, irritated. "And if I say that that color is teal, then it's teal! I will not have my color expertise mocked!"

Shego smirked. "Whatever. Hey, Drakken?" she asked, leaning in next to him.

"Hmmm?" Drakken mumbled something incoherent, distracted by the way her breath was tickling his ear.

"Isn't teal _generally _a bit darker than that? I think this" (she waved a hand casually in front of her) "is more of an aquamarine."

He stepped away, rubbing his chin pensively. "Do you really think so, Shego?" he asked. "I did kind of wonder… "He threw his hands up in exasperation as she gave a satisfied smirk. "Don't distract me, Shego! I say teal!"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't you think you're overreacting a bit? I mean, come on—it's only a _color, _for crying out loud!"

Drakken gave her an indignant look. "Shego, color is everything."

"Mmmmm….says the man who's _blue_."

Groaning, he stalked across the lair to the computer. "Fine," he huffed. "I'll look it up." He tapped at the computer keys as she stood, arms crossed, an amused smile playing around her mouth as she waited for the inevitable.

"No!! Why do you always have to be right, Shego?" he wailed, pounding the desk in frustration.

"Well, duh, it's what I do," she said, giving him a cheerful smile. "Now, what is the _actual _color?"

He muttered something under his breath.

Cupping a hand to her ear, she smirked. "What was that? I couldn't hear you?"

"Aquamarine," he mumbled, shuffling over to stand next to her. "But—"

"Uh uh uh!" she waved a finger in front of his face. "No buts. Now, repeat after me: I was wrong, and Shego was right. Again."

"Never!" He glared at her defiantly.

Shego groaned. "Uh, fine," she sighed, scowling. "Just so you know, that look has absolutely _no_ effect on me."

Drakken beamed at his wife, intelligent enough not to contradict her. "Whatever you say, Shego." He sighed. "Besides, I suppose it _is _only logical. My blue's not that dark, and your skin has only the slightest green tint. There really is no way for a good, solid teal to result…"

He peered into the crib again, resting his chin on her shoulder. His mouth slowly formed into a grin. "I know we just agreed on aquamarine," he began, "but this needs to be said…"

Shego's eyes narrowed as she caught on to his train of thought. "Don't you dare…"

Drakken's eyes sparkled. "But, Shego, it's the obvious hue, and we have completely overlooked it! I'm appalled!"

"_Please _don't be lame enough to say it…" Shego groaned.

"He's _baby blue_!" Drakken laughed, and Shego covered her face with her hand. "Ugh. He said it."

Drakken pouted. "Aww, come on, Shego! You know it was funny!"

"Hilarious." Her sarcastic reply was slightly muffled by her hand.

"What can I say, Shego? I'm a funny man."

She lowered her hand, grinning slightly. "Well, looks aren't everything, Doc." A loud wail from the crib cut Drakken off before he could reply; he peered into it and paled considerably. "Ewww…"

"What? What did he do?" Shego asked. "Because whatever he did, _you're _cleaning it up."

Drakken shook his head furiously. "I cleaned him up last time. It's your turn!"

"Ha, yeah, not happening," Shego's voice was dry. "I'm the one who _had _him, aren't I? The least you could do is clean up after him!"

Drakken gave her a petulant look. "But, Shego..." he whined."Can't one of the henchmen just clean him up?"

She glared. "You would trust our son to the _henchmen_?"

"Erm, no," he answered. "Bad idea." He chanced another glance into the crib and started to laugh as a thought occurred to him.

Shego's eyes narrowed. "What's so funny?"

A grin slowly unfolded across his blue face. "You got your wish, Shego."

"What?" she asked suspiciously.

"He's green now!"

* * *

I was bored one day and had a very random thought pop into my head: If Drakken and Shego were to ever have a kid (though they don't strike me as the parental type), what color skin would it have? I mean, Drakken is blue, and Shego is really pale/light green. You'd have to have some sort of unusual result =D

Please review!!


End file.
